


Anything But Love

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blanket Permission, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s nothing more than he deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything But Love

**Author's Note:**

> Dubcon. Inspired by [this song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qFZ9e4wx1H8).

Sam lay beneath Gabriel as the Archangel thrust into him, distracting himself by thinking how he’d gotten into this…

***

About two months ago Gabriel had shown up when Dean was out. Sam had been immediately suspicious. “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve got a business proposition for you.”

At that Sam’s suspicion intensified. “What kind of ‘proposition’?”

“I like you, Sam. You’re more interesting than your brother. And I know you guys are losing.”

Sam winced, thinking of Jo and Ellen.

“So, here’s the deal. I want you, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me from taking what I want. But I don’t want you unwilling.”

Sam swallowed. He’d never expected this. “OK…”

“So, you let me do what I want with you, and I’ll help you against Lucifer.”

Sam’s breath caught. They needed help, desperately, but what Gabriel was suggesting… _You caused this,_ a voice in his head said. _It’s your fault. If he’ll help…_ “OK.”

Gabriel’s smile then sent shivers down Sam’s spine.

***

Gabriel had kept his part of the bargain. After he’d helped them rout a nest of demons, Sam knew he’d be wanting payment. And, sure enough, that night, Gabriel came into his dreams.

“Now, you should get one thing straight before we even start. I own your ass.”

Sam nodded, his throat tight.

Gabriel had fucked him that night, and it had hurt, but Sam just retreated into himself and thought of the help Gabriel had given them.

The next morning he spent so long in the shower that Dean pounded on the door, demanding to know if he’d drowned.

***

Ever since then Gabriel had come to him every time he helped them out, to collect. Sam knew it was nothing more than he deserved; he started the Apocalypse, doomed the world. The least he could do was give something to save it.

He remembered his dreams when he was younger, before he knew the truth about himself, that he was destined to be Lucifer’s vessel. He’d go to law school, get a job, marry Jess, have a house in the suburbs, maybe a couple of kids…

This was as far from that as it was possible to get. Gabriel didn’t love him, he didn’t even like him. All he wanted was sex. He’d invaded Sam’s head. Every time they went out Sam was distracted, wondering if Gabriel would show up and he’d have to pay for his help.

Gabriel gave a particularly hard thrust. “Pay attention, Sammy.”

Sam lay miserably underneath Gabriel until he’d come. He never got anything out of it, and he didn’t want to. He was glad Gabriel didn’t seem to care whether he enjoyed it or not, although he sometimes made snide comments. The whole thing made him sick, but he’d made his bed, and now he had to lie in it.


End file.
